<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Driving Lesson by freesiafields</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758449">Driving Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields'>freesiafields</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Froger Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Car Accidents, Driving Lesson, Early Queen (Band), Froger Week 2020, Gen, Minor Injuries, Ridge Farm, Shenanigans, Soulmates, brian is a mom of the group, deaky is a peacemaker, freddie can't drive, grumpy roger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie asks Roger to teach him how to drive the car. Roger accepts. It goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury &amp; Roger Taylor, John Deacon &amp; Brian May &amp; Freddie Mercury &amp; Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Froger Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Froger Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Driving Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I use <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7x7yYFzXb5M&amp;list=PLMzMYKCvfm2WDihMXb60E4oQ0KurB1HwV&amp;index=2">this video</a> as an inspiration? Yes. Yes I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 3 prompt: Car accident</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trigger warning: minor injuries (nothing explicit)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roger, since you're so in love with your car, why don't you teach me how to drive? I mean, I want to know what's so special about it. And if you teach me to drive, I might buy myself a car. One day, when I become rich and famous that is," Freddie said to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Freddie, you don't know anything about cars. If you want to learn how to drive, you should find a driving instructor. I won't let you sit behind the wheel of my car. What if you crash it into the nearest tree?"  Roger was worried about his prized possession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You owe me that, blondie. I get you out of that cupboard and I put your silly car song on the B side of my masterpiece. You should at least try to teach me. We are in the middle of fucking nowhere. There are no other cars. We will have an open road just for ourselves," Freddie was persistent.  "Or you're maybe afraid that I will fall in love with your car?" Freddie continued, looking at Roger with his big innocent eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what? Fine! We'll do it! We'll hit that road. Meet me in the afternoon," Roger responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> __________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing his songwriting for the day, Freddie went to Roger to remind him of their agreement.  He found him in the living room tapping his thigh with drumsticks and singing some melody under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roger, should we go now?" Freddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger looked at him and angrily threw his drumsticks on the table in front of him.  He got up from the creaking couch and took the car keys from the drawer.  He spun them once around his forefinger and then grabbed them tightly in the fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go," Roger said, heading outside where the car was parked.  It was a small car, painted in a bright red color.  John came out in front of the house to watch the show called "the driving lesson with Freddie".  He was standing right next to the road with his hands behind his back.  Too bad Brian wasn't there with him.  They would have a good time commenting on Freddie's clumsy turns, or his attempts to park the car.  Brian went with Paul Prenter to town to buy some groceries for dinner.  They should be back soon.  They had no idea what they were missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, I am so nervous!"  Freddie said with a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like Roger was on the edge of his nerves, too.  He looked grumpy with his lips pressed tightly together and his furrowed brows. He was probably annoyed that Freddie interrupted him while he was practicing beats for a new song.  He would rather be somewhere else at this moment.  In the studio for example.  Today simply wasn't his day.  On the other hand, he didn't want to spoil the atmosphere for Freddie and he tried not to radiate the nervous energy on him, but it seems that it was too late.  Freddie was already biting his lips and was nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie's whole driving lesson didn't last more than ten minutes.  He met with Roger, got into the car, got out, and said that he can’t be bothered with this. Roger didn't want to buy this shit, and he somehow managed to persuade Freddie to get back in the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty… Have you ever sat behind the wheel?"  Roger asked, trying to break the silence and make it less awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm gay. I don't drive. I have people who are doing it for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just relax. Take a deep breath," Roger said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie did as Roger told him and took a deep breath through his nose closing his eyes, then exhaled through his mouth.  He repeated it a couple of times before he opened his eyes again. He adjusted his seat, put on a seatbelt, looked in the rearview mirror, and said: "Okay. I think I'm ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. You'll see, it's not that hard. Just listen to what I am saying and everything will be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger quickly explained to Freddie the basics of driving.  He showed him how to start the car, how to change the speeds, how to use the pedal for gas, clutch, and brake. As well as how to operate the gearbox.  He showed him how windshield wipers work and some other little things that he thought would come in handy, one day, when Freddie takes real driving lessons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, just like I showed you, start the car," Roger said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie nervously flipped the keys in his hands, looking for the right key.  His hands trembled as he tried to figure out which one is the key to the car.  All of this was too stressful for him. He was embarrassed to tell Roger that he wanted to give up because Roger looked like he could snap at any minute at him. He didn't want to provoke him even further.  This was a bad idea. What was he thinking about when he told Roger that he wants to learn how to drive?  There is a good reason why he still does not have a driver's license, even though he is already in his twenties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't give up now. He took another deep breath and pressed the key to the lock.  It could fit in, but Freddie couldn't turn it to either side.  His heart pounded in the hope that he would not have to drive today after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fancy that, the car is broken! I suppose we will have to continue this lesson on another day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh, Fred… Those are the keys to our house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right! Of course! Hah! Silly me!"  Freddie said as this time he found the right key and started the car.  The engine roared and Freddie screamed in surprise. Just seconds later the engine shut down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that it? Are we finished?"  Freddie asked, confused with what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! We are most certainly not finished!"  Roger snapped.  The guy was in a foul mood today. He was always short-tempered, so Freddie got used to his outbursts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… Can we be finished?"  Freddie asked, hoping Roger will have understanding for him. "I am not sure about this anymore, Roger ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no! You know what? You get this car into first gear, right now! And you floor it! Just absolutely floor it. I want to go forward and I want to go fast!"  Roger was yelling at poor Freddie who was watching him with his big pleading eyes. His two white teeth that were protruding slightly under his top lip only added to his concerned look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, calm down. Let me try again. Here, I put it into first gear. Now what?" Freddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now grab hold of the stick," Roger gave Freddie further instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie placed his hand over his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… the other stick," Roger said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie now moved the hand from his lap to grab Roger's crotch. He was looking at him with a naughty sparkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The. Other. Stick," Roger repeated one more time, visibly annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Freddie finally grabbed the right stick, Roger continued with a lesson: "Now, put it into first gear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie pressed the gas pedal and started the car. He could imagine in his head that the car would now move straight forward. It will go smoothly over the middle of the road as if someone had drawn a line with a ruler.  He will drive Roger through this Neverland and his friend will enjoy looking out the open window as the gentle breeze ruffles his blond hair.  They will see beautiful nature on either side of the road.  And a cow or horse here and there.  They may even go around a couple of laps before returning home.  Freddie may drive slow at first but will get better over time.  How hard could it be to drive a car?  Everyone is doing it these days.  It's not rocket science.  The reality was, however, very different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the squeak of the brakes on the hot asphalt, Freddie's car went into reverse.  John looked at them with a slight fear on his face.  Yes, there were no other vehicles on the road, but there were fences from other houses and backyards, and many, many trees.  The likelihood that Freddie would crash his car somewhere was minimal.  But it was never zero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie pressed the brake with all his might when he saw that their car was not going in the right direction.  He and Roger jumped in their seats when the car stopped in the spot. Roger remembered that it would probably be smarter, and safer, to fasten his seat belt. They stood in place for a hot second for Freddie to recover from the initial shock before trying to drive again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Put it into first gear," Roger repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Roger! I know what I'm doing, trust me," Freddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie concentrated with every cell of his brain. It was written all over his face. He furrowed his brows and pressed his tongue between his lips. He looked on the road with determination. Everybody knew, if Freddie puts his mind to something, he will make it, and he will make it big. Roger looked at him almost with a sense of pride.  Maybe he turns out to be a good driver one day after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie pressed the gas pedal, not taking his foot off the brake the whole time, just in case.  The car did move forward this time.  But for Freddie, it seemed a little too fast and it made him panic.  He couldn't think straight. He wanted to do something in order not to deviate from the road. If he could at least stop on the green surface. They hadn’t even crossed a few feet when Freddie screamed in horror when he saw Deaky was standing not far from the road where he was passing with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>raging machine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Freddie closed his eyes hoping Deaky would go away. Something, or someone, hit the side of the car, but Freddie continued to drive.  Freddie knew he hit John with the car. He just prayed that Roger didn't notice anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, darling! I think I hit the curb!"  Freddie tried to get away with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You did hit the curb, darling. And you also ran over Deaky!! You can't drive with your eyes closed, Freddie!!" Roger was losing his shit.  He looked behind him through the window to see if Deaky got up and if he needed their help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't mind me! I'm fine!"  Deaky was yelling after them, with a hint of a sarcastic tone in his voice. He was indeed fine, but God forbid if something serious had happened to him. If he broke a leg, or an arm, or something. By the time Deaky got up and shook the dust off himself, Roger and Freddie were already out of his sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Freddie! Freddie, stop the car!"  Roger was still yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of the brake, Freddie stepped on the gas pedal even harder.  His grip tightened around the wheel and his eyes were glued on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Freddie, this is not ...! You have to stop!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't stop! I can't stop, Roger! This is all your fault! We're going to die!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Brian and Paul came back from the grocery store.  Paul was expecting some important phone call so he immediately rushed into the house and sat down next to the phone, leaving Brian to carry all the shopping bags by himself.  Brian saw John standing next to the road and looking into the distance.  John didn't even notice when Brian approached him, so he jumped in fear when he heard Brian's voice behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deaky, why are you standing here? C'mon, help me with these shopping bags." Brian said, handing John a few bags. John just kept staring in the distance, like he was looking for someone. Brian followed John's gaze and was looking in the same direction as he was, but he did not know what he should see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When were you and Paul coming back from the store… Have you seen Freddie and Roger along the way?" John asked Brian without looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… The road is empty… Why do you ask? What are they doing on the road?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" John continued. He turned to face Brian with a concerned look. "Roger decided to teach Freddie to drive a car. They got in the car and ran off in that direction," he said, showing the direction with his hand.  "I can't see or hear them anymore. I wonder what's going on. I'm worried," John explained briefly to Brian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They did what?! Come on, Deaky, quick, let's walk and see. We might find them," Brian said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I were you, Brian, I wouldn't be walking so close to the road. I was fortunate enough to be hit by the car because I was standing next to the road. You better step back a little," John warned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They did what?!" Brian repeated.  It was obvious that he was fuming inside, but his self-control was still holding strong.  "Oh my God, Deaky, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? Should I take you to the hospital?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, relax, I'm fine. I'm a tough little cookie. I will have a big bruise tomorrow, but nothing serious. I promise" John said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian's mile-long legs soon reached the two criminals.  John walked behind him, trying to catch up with him because one Brian's stride was as long as John's three.  Freddie and Roger crashed their car into a tree. No surprise there. They were sitting in the car, arguing, almost holding on to each other's throats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie decided to end this stupid argument and apologize first. The only thing that mattered was that they were both fine, they didn't even have a scratch. There was no serious damage to the car. It can be easily repaired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry about your car, dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry about it. It wasn't my car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Well, who's car was it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FREDERICK!"  Brian yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie and Roger were left speechless. It was enough for them to look at each other and, without a word, they knew what the other was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should we run?" Freddie whispered to Roger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should, yeah," Roger whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if we continue to sit still like this, we'll become invisible," Freddie whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea, Fred."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roger! Frederick! Get out of the car! Both of you!"  Brian was so pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit, he can still see us," Roger said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're in trouble, Roger. We should just get out of the car and face the consequences. Like adults,"  Freddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other again and burst into laughter. Brian abruptly opened the passenger door and stuck his head inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't you hear me calling you? Get out of the car. Right. Now."  His voice was dangerously low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger and Freddie got out of the car with their heads bowed down.  They knew they were guilty.  Brian scolded them, like a mother who's scolding her naughty children. They both listened carefully without saying anything in their defense. As Brian criticized them, they would only occasionally raise their gaze to read his facial expression, before they would quickly lower it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Why are you tormenting me like this? What have I ever done to you? I left you alone for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes! And what did you do? You almost killed each other! You ran over Deaky! Apologize to him immediately," Brian continued to scold them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Deaky!" They both apologized at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are both grounded," Brian said what their final sentence is going to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> grounded? It was all Roger's idea!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?! I don't know who begged me to teach him how to drive! Roger, teach me how to drive! Roger, the road is empty! Roger, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>owe</span>
  </em>
  <span> me that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you to continue the class on another day, but you kept urging me to drive. You told me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drive forward</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drive fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very quickly, the two best friends were arguing again, trying to outdo each other vocally.  Brian tried to reason with them.  He told them that what they had done was very dangerous. He told them that they were both equally guilty. He told them that they should go to their rooms and think about their actions. But all his efforts to calm "his" badly behaved children were in vain.  Soon, everything turned into incoherent screeching. Their words could no longer be understood. Them arguing with each other lasted all the way back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaky shook his head in disbelief as he watched the scene in front of his eyes. He never liked to be involved in arguments. He was mild by nature, and arguments like this would always upset him.  He felt very uncomfortable right now, hearing them saying things they will regret later. At least, he knew one thing. That the arguments between the three of them would never turn into physical fights.  When they got home, the atmosphere was even tenser. Especially because Paul was there too, and the guys didn’t want to talk to him about the incident.  It just added fuel to the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaky didn't know what to do in this situation anymore.  His head was pounding from all the screaming and yelling.  He took the groceries he needed, out of the shopping bags and made everyone a sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ummm… Guys… Guys!"  Deaky tried to be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes were now on him. The utter silence filled the room. You could hear the needle drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm, maybe you guys are just hungry? I made you all sandwiches. Come to eat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone rushed around the kitchen table to see what Deaky had prepared for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie pinched Deaky's cheek: "Aren't you the cutest little thing? Thank you so much! It's very tasty!" He said with his mouth already full. They were all humming happily while they were eating their favorite sandwiches.  It seemed like a long-awaited peace had finally arrived. This was sure a day to remember.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr: <a href="https://freesiafields.tumblr.com/">freesiafields</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>